


Grateful For A Love Like Hers

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Imagine, F/F, marvel imagine, wanda maximoff imagine, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Wanda comforts a sick reader.





	Grateful For A Love Like Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mehfuture](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mehfuture).



It’s nights where you’re tossing and turning and no matter how hard you try, sleep fails to take hold of you. Even when you try to clear your mind, thoughts and memories move about as your eyes adjust to the darkness. Nights like tonight, you want to be selfish and ask your girlfriend to stay here with you.

 

But you know you can’t and that you shouldn’t, since Wanda is part of the Avengers, and it’s always all hands on deck. Still, a part of you wished for Wanda and the others to return soon. After all, the best medicine was your girlfriend’s hugs and kisses.

 

* * *

 

 

When the team returned two days later, Wanda was surprised you were still sick. Pepper had kept everyone informed of your progress, or rather, your lack of, and Wanda quietly slipped into the bedroom the two of you had been sharing for the past year. She felt your forehead, and it was still hot. You had finally fallen asleep, your body no longer able to remain awake. Wanda changed into more comfortable clothes before cleaning the room a little. She then went into the kitchen to start making you homemade soup. Yet, when she looked at Pepper who also looked as though she would soon be coming down with what you had, Wanda tripled the recipe.

 

“Y/N is one lucky woman.”

 

“I’m the lucky one, Pepper. She’s everything to me. Carrots?”

 

Wanda asked Pepper as she had two pots for soup. One for you and the other for Pepper when she would need it, and judging from her cough, Wanda could tell that within the next few days, Pepper would need the soup.

 

“Yes, please. You know you don’t have to make any soup for me.”

 

“I know. I want to. You’ve watched Y/N for me, and you look and sound like you’re already sick. This soup will be in the freezer ready for you to heat up when your symptoms get worse.”

 

After sending Pepper to her room with water, Wanda finished making the soup and left a note for the others not to eat it, but that she’d be back to make a different kind of soup for everyone else. When she got to you, she was pleased that your forehead wasn’t nearly as burning as when she first came back an hour ago. She gently woke you up. You needed your strength to recuperate and what better way than to eat some food?

 

* * *

 

 

“Wanda? You’re back?”

 

“Yes, Y/N. I’m back. I’m not leaving until you’ve gotten better.”

 

You did your best to sit up, but given your condition, Wanda helped you. You looked at the soup and smiled.

 

“That smells divine, Wanda. Thank you for making it.”

 

Once you had finished the soup, Wanda kissed you before returning to the kitchen. She told you she’d be back once she put the soup she made for Pepper in the freezer. She then started the soup for everyone else to eat and had Steve keep an eye on it. Under no circumstances was anyone to call her for the next few hours. She wanted to take care of you.

 

* * *

 

 

“How are you feeling, Y/N? Any better?”

 

“Your soup definitely helped. But really, all I need is you. I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, мое сердце. Let’s get you cleaned up, and we can catch up on your show.”   After helping you shower and drying you off, the two of you settled into each other’s embrace and watched Netflix. As soon as her arms were around you, you knew you would have a great night’s sleep later. You also knew how fortunate you were to be with someone as kind and loving as Wanda. Moments like these, ones where no one else but the two of you were in your blanket fort and your ear was pressed against her heartbeat, you knew you’d love her for the rest of your life. Just like you knew that her touch had the power to heal you. 


End file.
